Devenford Prep
Devenford Prep is a private school in Beacon Hills , where Brett Talbot andLorilee Rohr were studying, and was formerly attended by Liam Dunbar. Liam was kicked out of the school after the fall semester of 2012 after he was benched on the lacrosse team due to getting too many red cards; Liam, in a fit of rage, destroyed his coach's car with a crow bar and scratched "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" on the side. Afterward, Liam was forced to receive a psychological evaluation (which led to his diagnosis of intermittent explosive disorder) and was ultimately expelled from the school, which led to his transfer to Beacon Hills High School in the spring semester. However, Brett and Lorilee continued to be students there until their deaths in the autumn of 2013. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 4 Devenford Prep was first mentioned in Muted, when Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski first met Liam Dunbar at early morning lacrosse practice at Beacon Hills High School. After witnessing Liam's athletic prowess, Scott and Stiles confronted Liam in the locker room, where they brought up the fact that he wasn't at their school the previous semester. When Liam replied that he had transferred from Devenford Prep, Scott, hearing Liam's heart rate speed up with his Werewolf senses, realized that Liam was lying and that he really got kicked out, though Liam argued it didn't matter since their lacrosse team was in need of good players. In The Benefactor, Stiles, after talking to some fellow students, learned that Liam had gotten expelled for destroying his Devenford Prep teacher and coach's car with a crowbar and keyed "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" onto the side, leading Scott to become concerned about how his anger issues would be affected by his Bite. During the full moon, after Scott had subdued the transformed Liam, the newly-turned Werewolf revealed that he had, in fact, been kicked out of Devenford Prep and that he deserved it. In I.E.D., Liam was in the Beacon Hills High School exercise room, lifting weights, when his best friend Mason Hewitt informed him that their lacrosse team was playing against Devenford Prep that evening. When the Devenford Prep team, including his former teammate and fellow Werewolf Brett Talbot, arrived at BHHS on the bus, Liam attempted to show personal growth to his former team and wish them good luck. However, Brett and his friends instead made fun of Liam, joking that he must have learned something in anger management before warning him that they would beat him on the field and that it would be all Liam's fault. Meanwhile, during the game, the assassins Violet and Garrett took advantage of the Devenford Prep team's presence at the high school to try to kill Brett and take his $1 million bounty on the Deadpool, though they were ultimately unsuccessful. Season 5 In Dreamcatchers, Liam and Mason went to Devenford Prep to talk to Brett Talbot, as they were curious as to whether Brett's Alpha, Satomi Ito, had turned the out-of-control Tracy Stewart. In Required Reading, Brett came to Beacon Hills High School in his Devenford Prep uniform to talk to Mason Hewitt and watch the lacrosse and soccer teams practice on their fields. In A Credible Threat, Devenford Prep's lacrosse team came to Beacon Hills High School to play in a charity lacrosse game, allowing Brett and his sister, Lorilee, help the McCall Pack in figuring out the identity of the recently-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan's Chimera vessel. Though Devenford Prep's team dominated for most of the game, BHHS's team ultimately won the game, due in part to Liam's athletic prowess. Season 6 In Raw Talent, despite being a Devenford Prep lacrosse player, Brett Talbot agreed to help Liam Dunbar, the captain of the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, train the freshman who had just joined the team so they would have a chance of making first line. In After Images, Lorilee Rohr confirmed that she was a student at Devenford Prep in a conversation with Liam. During this conversation, she revealed that Brett was the one who got them both into the school, as she didn't have any friends at their old school; Brett heard that Devenford needed new lacrosse players, so he spent the summer learning how to play well enough to get an athletic scholarship, which he then used as leverage to get Lorilee into the school as well. Trivia *Devenford Prep's uniform for male students involves a white button-up shirt, a purple sweater vest with the Devenford Prep crest on the left side, and a pair of khaki pants. Their lacrosse team wears green jerseys with white lettering. Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations